The present invention relates to a beverage can top having a tear-out portion formed therein by scored lines and more particularly to such a tear-out portion which is pushed into the beverage can be upwardly pulling a ring attached to said tear-out portion through the leverage action to form an opening in the can top.
A conventional can top structure having an opening of this kind is shown in FIG. 6, wherein a pull side free end 3a of a ring 3 is pulled upward to press a push side free end 3c formed near an attached portion 4 against tear-out portion 5 with a bend 3b serving as a fulcrum to tear out said tear-out portion along a scored line 6 and pressing the same to the inside of the can such that an opening A is formed in the can top.
The conventional beverage can top mentioned in the foregoing has a drawback in that the ring 3, when pressing the tear out portion into the can, has its pull side free end 3a extends over the opening A to be in the way of part of the consumer's face such as his or her nose.
To avoid it, the consumer can bend again said ring 3 out of the way to the position shown by the two dot chain line in FIG. 7.
However, bending of such a once bent ring 3 can separate the bend 3b thereof away from the can top.